


Happy Accidents

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omegabruce, side Stony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Bruce and Thor have been having a more or less sexual relationship with each other. When Bruce finds out that he's pregnant with Thor's child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome. Please enjoy :)

**Chapter 1.**

Bruce winced as he felt the throbbing in his head and heard the others before he even opened his eyes. 

They're all standing over him. Well Tony is trying to stand, Steve has his hand on Tony's shoulder keeping the man in his seat. Tony noticed Bruce awake first and shook off Steve’s hand. 

“Brucie, welcome back to the land of the living,” Tony smiled. “How you feeling?” 

“Like I drank way too much Asgardian Mead,” Bruce grimaced and his stomach rolled as he started to raise himself up. “What happened?” 

“Right.” Tony clapped his hands together and looked at the rest of the team. “Everybody out.” 

Bruce looked at Tony confused, but no one argued and they all filed out leaving both men alone. Tony got Bruce a glass of water and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Aside from feeling hung over, how else do you feel?” Tony asked. 

“Little nauseous, but hungry at the same time, starving actually, but that always happens after I hulk out, you know that,” Bruce answered. 

“Well here’s the thing buddy, it’s not just the after effects of hulking out that you’re feeling,” Tony told him. “You’ve got a bun in that oven.” He pointed at Bruce abdomen.

Bruce coughed as water went down the wrong pipe. “You’re joking right? My body is pumped full of gamma radiation. I can’t have kids.” 

“According to the body scan I had JARVIS run, you’re pregnant Bruce. You’ve got a functioning uterus and there is a baby in there,” Tony said. “So you uh, been seeing anyone?”

“Not...officially,” Bruce sighed. He drank the glass of water. 

“It wouldn’t happen to be Thor would it?” Tony asked. 

“Pfft, no,” Bruce answered. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. 

“...Yes,” Bruce laid back down and covered his face. “It’s been nothing but casual and-” 

“And what? Thor is the demigod of thunder and fertility Bruce. If anyone was going to get you knocked up, my money’s on Thor,” Tony told him. 

“It still shouldn’t be possible, that much gamma radiation should’ve killed me, and it most certainly made me sterile,” Bruce replied. “I know my body.” 

“Clearly sex with a demigod changed that,” Tony said. 

Bruce groaned and rolled over onto his side. He missed the trashcan by two inches as he heaved. 

“I’m not cleaning that up,” Tony stated. 

Bruce heaved again. 

\------

“Banner?” 

“Hmm?” Bruce blinked a few times and saw Thor sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“What's with the long face?” Bruce asked. 

“Tony has informed me of the bun in the oven...but you are not an oven and a child is not a bun…” Tho frowned. 

Bruce had to chuckle at that and winced as he sat all the way up. 

“It's just a figure of speech,” Bruce explained. “But that doesn't explain why you're upset.” 

“I knocked you out,” Thor frowned. “I hit you instead of the target and-”

“They’re fine,” Bruce assured him. “Tony got a hold of medical software from SHIELD and JARVIS ran a full examination of me and the...baby.” 

“You are sure?” Thor asked. 

Bruce swallowed thickly. “Yeah. I’m sure…” 

Thor relaxed at that and smiled wide. Bruce suddenly found himself pressed against the demigod’s chest. Strong arms holding him close.

“This is most wonderful news,” Thor grinned. “We must tell the others.” 

“Perhaps...we should keep it between us,” Bruce said. He moved from Thor's grasp and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“But the birth of new life is a cause to celebrate,” Thor said. 

“True. But, you're still seeing Jane and this...thing...between us was meant to be casual…” Bruce replied. 

Thor frowned. “Do we not both benefit from coupling together?”

“Yes...but…-” 

Thor silenced him with a kiss. It was soft and gentle and Bruce leaned into it. Even if the logical part of his mind was telling him not to. 

His omega side purred at the closeness of Thor. The feeling of the alpha’s strong frame caging him in as he coaxed Bruce into lying down.

“You need your rest,” Thor murmured. “This is a conversation for another time.” 

Bruce nodded. “Fine...but only because it feels like there is a jackhammer in my skull.” 

Thor chuckled and Bruce closed his eyes. He felt the bed dip as Thor got in with him and draped an arm over his waist, carefully. He drifted off to sleep with the feeling of Thor’s face tucked into his neck.

* * *

 

Bruce shuffled into the kitchen the following morning and found it empty save for Tony and Steve. Tony sat at the counter while Steve was at the stove making what looked like an omelette. 

“So you’re back to eating eggs?” Bruce asked. 

He put the teapot on and got a mug down from the cabinet. 

“So it seems,” Tony nodded. 

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked. “Smells not gonna bother you is it?” 

“Good night's rest does wonders for the body captain,” Bruce answered. He sat down with his tea before he caught the last bit of what Steve said. “You told him?” 

“Was it supposed to be a secret?” Tony asked. 

“I told Thor we weren’t going to tell anyone,” Bruce answered. 

“I didn’t tell anyone, I told Steve,” Tony pointed out. “He won’t tell.” 

“I won’t. Promise,” Steve said. 

Bruce dropped his head into his hands. 

“Where is Thor anyway? I’d assume he’d want to be keeping an eye on you,” Tony added. 

“I don’t know...he wasn’t there when I woke up,” Bruce sighed. 

“That’s weird,” Steve said. 

He set down the omelet in front of Tony. Tony cut into it and started eating. 

“How is that weird? This is Thor we’re talking about,” Bruce pointed out. 

“Just, you know, figured he’s an alpha, he got you pregnant, wouldn’t he want to stay by you and make sure you’re okay?” Steve replied. 

“Not everyone can be an overbearing chivalrous alpha male like you Steve,” Tony said around a mouthful of food. 

“Look, maybe things are different on Asgard,” Bruce said. “Honestly I prefer space to an overbearing alpha...no offense Steve.” 

“None taken,” Steve replied. “I’m protecting my mate and that’s all that matters.” 

Tony snorted. “Babies are more resilient than you think Cap. And seriously, locking me out of my own lab was a low move.” 

“It's too dangerous for you to work in there,” Steve told him. “You could get hurt.” 

“JARVIS would not let that happen,” Tony said. 

“He really wouldn't,” Bruce confirmed. 

“You can work in your lab, under supervision,” Steve told Tony. “And Bruce doesn't count.” 

“Jerk,” Tony muttered. 

Bruce chuckled into his cup and Steve raised an eyebrow. 

“I don't know what you find amusing Banner. I highly doubt that Thor will let you continue working in your lab,” he told him. 

“I highly doubt he even knows how to lock me out of the lab,” Bruce snorted and set his cup down. “Speaking of labs, I uh need to talk to Tony. Alone.” 

“I’ll go shower then,” Steve said. 

“What’s the matter?” Tony asked. 

“What am I supposed to do about...the bun in the oven,” Bruce answered. 

“Name Thor your baby daddy and call it a day?” Tony offered. 

“This is serious Tony,” Bruce said. “I can’t have a baby.” 

“Why? Because of the gamma radiation?” Tony asked. 

“Yes because of the radiation,” Bruce answered. “What if it kills the baby? Thor would be devastated and I can’t do that to him.” 

“So...you would rather what? Terminate the pregnancy?” Tony asked. 

Bruce looked at his hands. “Sounds worse when you say it out loud.” 

“Bruce, I know you’re worried,” Tony said. “When I found out Steve and I were gonna being having little mini versions of us, I had a full on panic attack. Locked myself in the lab. Even disconnected JARVIS.” 

Bruce nodded. “I remember. Thor had to break the door down with his hammer so Steve could talk to you. Coincidentally, that was the first time Thor and I kissed…”

“I can’t tell you what to do Bruce,” Tony replied. “If it’s space you need, take it. But, you need to talk to Thor as well. He is the father...I sound like some cliche planned parenthood ad.” 

Bruce chuckled slightly. “Little bit yeah, but you’re right. I need to talk to Thor.”

“We can run some tests while you wait for him to come back. Blood work, toxicology. See how the peanut’s doing in there,” Tony offered. 

“What about supervision?” Bruce asked. 

“This is not the first time I’ve been locked out of my lab Brucie,” Tony answered.

* * *

 

Bruce sat up at the sound of footsteps and made room for Thor on the couch as he walked over. Thor sat down and they lapsed into silence. 

“I broke things off with Lady Jane,” Thor said finally. 

“I thought you loved her,” Bruce frowned. “If you did this because of the baby-”

“I did not do it because of the baby,” Thor interrupted. “Lady Jane and I, we want different things. I wish to take my father’s place when time allows and become king of Asgard, my mate by my side.” He smiled at the mention of the idea. “Lady Jane wishes to explore and study the universe. She is not ready for children, or to be the mate of a future king of an entire realm. We talked at great length and we realized that perhaps we could pursue a future together. In another place, in another time, or in another universe. Just...not this one.” 

Bruce nodded a little and tried to digest what Thor had said. “And...you’re ready for children?” 

“Aye,” Thor answered and smiled. “I have welcomed the day I would be able to have an heir.” 

“Wouldn’t you prefer someone from your realm? That young woman, Sif. She seems perfect for you,” Bruce said. 

Thor laughed. “Sif is a worthy candidate for a mate, but I do not want her. She is a very dear friend.” 

“What about-” 

“I do not want her either,” Thor interrupted. 

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Bruce pointed out. 

“What is troubling you?” Thor asked. “Do you not want children?” 

“Of course I do,” Bruce answered. “I just...after the gamma radiation, I was declared sterile. Any chance of having kids was taken away. Sure, I go into heat regularly. Sure I’m still an omega. Sure I still like the idea of having a strong mate, but I can’t give them, give you, children.”

“But you are,” Thor said. “You’re carrying my child right now.” 

He went to place his hand Bruce’s abdomen but thought better of it when Bruce tensed a little. Bruce sighed and Thor looked at his hands. 

“Do you not want this child?” Thor asked. 

Bruce took a deep breath. “Honestly? Certain thoughts...crossed my mind, but I couldn’t...I can’t do that to you. I just, I need some time is all.” 

Thor nodded. “I understand…” He stood up. “If it is time you want, I shall give you all the time you need. But I will stay by your side...if you will permit me.” 

Bruce shrugged a little. “I can’t tell you no.”

“Yes you can,” Thor replied. “I may be an alpha, but I am not yours. I will not force myself upon your presence if you do not wish it.” 

Bruce smiles slightly. “I meant it more like I can never say no to you type manner...I like your presence Thor.” 

“Oh...well…” Thor blushed slightly. “Then I shall stay until you tell me to leave.” 

Bruce nodded a little. “I uh, I appreciate that…” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of agnst with some fluff. I'm glad everyone's enjoying this :)

Bruce woke up to an arm draped over his waist and Thor’s face nestled into the crook of his neck. 

He carefully freed himself from the man’s grasp and made his way to the bathroom. His stomach rolled but nothing threatened to make a reappearance. 

Bruce washed his face and looked in the mirror. He looked tired. There were dark circles under his eyes, he felt more tired than he looked and just wanted to crawl back into bed. He was tempted to, but his stomach growled and he instead walked down the hall to the kitchen, leaving Thor to sleep. 

“You look like shit Banner,” Clint said. “Spend another four nights in the lab?”

Natasha punched Clint in the arm. “Shut up Clint. Ignore him Bruce. You hungry?”

“I could eat something,” he nodded and drank his tea. 

“And hey, at least I look the way I feel.” He sat down at the counter and drank his tea. 

“So, you and Thor huh?” Clint asked, sitting down. 

“Me and Thor what?” Bruce asked. 

“You and Thor, you know, together,” Clint answered. 

“Oh, yeah,” Bruce drank more of his tea. “It just sort of happened.” 

“You two official?” Clint asked. 

“Not really…” Bruce answered. “Like I said. It just sort of happened.”

Natasha set down plate of toast with raspberry jam and Bruce gave her a small smile. 

“Thanks Nat,” he picked up a slice and took a bit. 

“Course,” she gave him a knowing look before turning back to stove. 

“Good morning friends,” Thor grinned as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Morning,” Clint nodded. “Coffee?” 

Thor nodded and joined Bruce at the counter. “Are you feeling any ill effects from yesterday?” 

Bruce shook his head and ate more toast. “I feel peachy.”

“That is good. You would tell me if you were having any ill effects yes?” Thor asked. 

“Yeah...course,” Bruce nodded. 

Thor smiled and thanked Clint for his coffee. Bruce finished eating his toast and excused himself to the labs.

“Good morning Dr,” JARVIS greeted as Bruce stepped inside. “Mr. Stark took the liberty of filling the mini fridge should you feel hungry, or thirsty given your condition. I offer my most sincere congratulations.” 

“Thanks,” Bruce replied. “You mind playing some opera?” 

“Not at all,” JARVIS answered. 

Bruce set his tea down on the counter and began going over schematics for a new suit he was helping Tony design.

He yawned when he looked at his watch and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. He looked between the couch in the lab and schematics currently running a series of tests. 

_ A little nap couldn't hurt,  _ he thought. 

He walked over to the couch and laid down. He set his glasses on the small table and was vaguely aware of JARVIS lowering the lights in the lab.

* * *

Bruce woke up to something thick and soft covering him, that smelled heavily of Thor. He sat up slowly, and his bones popped from the position he had been laying in when he slept. 

He then realized Thor was still in the room with him. Sitting on the floor of the lab with his head tilted downward, eyes closed and breathing softly.

Bruce smiled a bit and draped the cloak around his form. He stood up and stretched before walking back over to the counter to check the tests results. 

He winced. In each scenario with the current design for the new suit, it resulted in Tony’s skull, bones, body, anything getting crushed. He pulled up the design and checked the flaws,completely absorbed in his work and too busy to notice Thor wake up. 

Bruce jumped, startled when Thor wrapped his arms around his middle, large hand splayed on his abdomen, and nuzzled his neck. 

“What are you working on?” Thor asked. 

“It’s a new suit for Tony. But for every simulation test that I've run with the current calculations of what we have, he ends up crushed like a bug,” Bruce answered. “Can’t have that happening.” 

“Steven would not like that,” Thor said. 

“No one would,” Bruce replied. 

Bruce was getting a kink in his neck, but Thor seemed content to stay where he was. Bruce didn't have the heart to ask him to move. Bruce’s stomach growled after a while, breaking the serene silence and Thor chuckled. 

“You are hungry,” Thor noted. 

“I’m fine,” Bruce said. 

“You need to eat to keep your strength,” Thor replied. “For you and the little one. You can come back down once you eat.” 

Bruce nodded and set down the pen he had been drawing with. “Food. Then back to work.” 

Thor smiled and the two left the lab. The elevator ride up was silent and the kitchen was empty when they arrived. Bruce looked through the fridge and looked for something to cook. He settled on some ground meat and put it in a pan. 

“You’re staring,” Bruce pointed out. 

He put on a pot of water to boil and filled up the teapot to make another cup of tea. 

“Is there a reason as to why I shouldn’t?” Thor asked. 

“I’m sure there are other things that you can stare at,” Bruce answered. 

“That is true,” Thor nodded. “But none are as beautiful as you.” 

Bruce blushed and ran a hand through his hair. “Saying things like that is what got us into this predicament.”

“Are you still unsure?” Thor asked. If it had been louder in the kitchen, Bruce wouldn’t have heard the question but he did, and his heart clenched. 

“I think….” Bruce chose his words carefully. “I think it’s not that I’m unsure...I’m just...scared shitless that I’ll do something wrong. Or my body will reject the baby because of the gamma radiation and I don’t want that to happen. I don’t want you to hate me.” 

“I could never hate you,” Thor frowned. He walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around Bruce. “I love you...and I will love you no matter what. And...if something should happen, I will still love you.” 

Bruce rubbed his eyes, not realizing he’d been so close to crying and took a deep breath. Thor leaned down and kissed his temple. 

“Perhaps rest after we eat.” Thor murmured. 

“I’m fine,” Bruce said. 

“Please?” Thor asked. 

“Alright…” Bruce answered. 

Thor leaned down and kissed him this time. “Thank you.” 


End file.
